I Can Help You Through It
by HungerGamesGirl143
Summary: This is my own modern day Cato and Clove story. Cato returns to town and see's her, and after he see's her he can't get her out of his mind. He needs to know her, but will she want to know him with his history.
1. Chapter 1

**_Clove's__ POV_**

"Clove! Clove!" I heard my name being shouted from outside my bedroom window. I got up from my desk and walked over to the window to see my friends standing there in their bathing suits waving. I opened the window and waved. "Get you suit, were going to the beach!" Katniss yelled.

"Alright, I'll be down in ten." I said closing the window and running over to my dresser to grab my bathing suit. I slipped on my favourite my grey sinful bikini and slipped over my jean short shorts and a crop top. I Threw a bit of makeup on and placed my dance necklace around my neck. Then I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs and slippd my feet into my toms then ran out the door. "I'm ready." I said out of breath from running. (Outfit - cgi/set?id=57683405 -)

* * *

_**Cato's POV**_

"Dude wake up." I heard someone say loudly. I opened my eyes too see Peeta and Gale standing there.

"What the hell!" I said sitting up and throwing shit at them.

"Get up! Were meeting Finn at the beach today!" Gale said getting up.

"Whatever." I said sitting up and making them leave my room. I got off my bed slowly and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and yes combed my hair a bit. Once done that I headed back into my room and put my board shorts on and threw a t-shirt over my head, then grabbed my shades and headed out side to see Peeta and Gale waiting for me. "Let's go." I said and we started walking to the beach 5 minutes away.

* * *

_**Clove's POV**_

We hopped in my brother Finnick's Jeep and started our way to the beach. The radio was blasted and we were driving down the road singing and laughing. The beach was about 10 minutes away so we got there soon enough and ran down to the place we always went to on the beach.

"Okay tonight is the party. So after we are done a bit of swimming and tanning we are going to go to... Clove's house to get ready." Annie said pointing to me. "We have to look good!" She said laying her towl on the sand and sitting down on it. Annie looked up at Finnick to see he was looking over at his guys friends across the beach. "I'll come get you when we are leaving." She said kissing him quick and sending him off to his friends.

"Look, shirtless volleyball." Johanna said leaning back and watching. "Oh my god it's Cato!" Johanna said sitting up straight and pointing to the shirtless blonde boy with tattoos and amazing abs.

"Who's Cato?" I asked her glancing at him.

"He did go to our school but he left town a while ago and I guess he is back. Damn he is good looking." Johanna said staring at him.

I looked back at him and just when I did he looked at me and we made eye contact. He had amazing blue eyes and his blonde hair was perfectly messy.

"Clove he keeps looking at you!" Katniss said excited.

"And?" I said placing my sunglasses over my eyes. "He can get any girl he wants, I'm not that girl." I said laying down on the towel and tanning.

* * *

_**Cato's POV**_

We got to the beach before Finnick did, and started to throw the volleyball around well we waited. After about ten minutes then we heard loud music and laughing, I turned and there was Finnick pulling up in his Jeep with a bunch of girls. The got out and headed down to a spot close to us but still far enough away.

I could see them all talking about something and Finn just stood there looking at us, like he was waiting for the okay to leave. Then a small brunette girl said something to him, and kissed him. She sent him over to us and he jogged over.

"Hey guys." He said tearing his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. "let's get started." He said. We spilt off into team, me and gale against Finn and Peeta. We started to play, and I looked over to see the girls watching us all giggling. I laughed to myself and focused back on the game.

We played for forty minutes, and me and Gale won. "Hey Finn let's go back to your house." Gale said patting Finn on the back.

"Okay, we have to go get them." he said nodding towards the girls. We all said okay and threw our shirts over our heads then headed in the girls direction.

* * *

_**Clove's POV**_

I laid there for about 40 minutes until I heard the girls freaking out. So I sat up and took my sunglasses off. "What are you guys shrieking about?" I said annoyed.

"The guys are coming over here with Finnick!" Katniss said smiling. I turned around and the guys were there.

"Can we leave? The guys are gonna catch a ride with us." Finnick said to us.

"Of course." Annie said, so we all packed up and headed to the car. Annie climbed into the passengers seat, Katniss, Peeta, Johannax` and Gale climbed into the backseat. Which left me and Cato we climbed into the hatch. I placed my sunglasses over my face and stared at the road the hole car ride. I could feel Cato staring at me, but I didn't look. I mean I don't know who he is, and sure he is good looking but I can't deal with guys. I need to focus on school, work and dance. That's my life and I have no one to help me so I am all alone with it.

* * *

_**Cato's POV**_

_****_When we were almost at the girls, on of them sat up and pulled her sun glasses off her face. I was almost in shock at how beautiful she was, I mean I have seen plenty of girls but right now she was beating them all.

"Can we leave? The guys are gonna catch a ride with us." Finn said to them.

"Of course." the small girl said. So they all packed up there stuff and we headed to the jeep. The small girl climbed into the passengers seat, and gale and peeta climbed into the back seat with two of the other girls. I got into the hatch with her, I needed to find out her name. I know I was out of town for a while but come on I have to have seen her before. Finn started the jeep and she placed her glasses over her face and looked away from me. The whole car ride I couldn't help but stare at her, and she didn't even look in my direction. I need to know her, I need to.

* * *

**This is chapter one, I hope you like it. I would appreciate some feed back so review. If there is anything you want me to include in future chapters let me know. Thankks:)xx Please review!**


	2. NEW ACCOUNT xx

Hey Guys sorry I sorta disappeared off the face of the earth!

Just wanted to let you know that I have a new account! the username is CatoandClove143 I will be fixing these stories and making new ones!

Thanks xx


End file.
